Heart
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: Valentines Day is coming up and everyone has decided to go to an Onsen! But will the guys be able to get the girl of their dreams before the trip is over! Ichihime Renruki GinRan Hitsuhina ShunNan KisuYoru multiple pairings!
1. What am I doing?

Heart

Chapter 1

"Renji! Renji! A small girl in a black kimono calls out as she searches for her friend.

"Rukia I'm right here! There's no need to shout!" a tall red-headed young man shouts as he appears behind her.

"Oh sorry it's just that ni-sama wants to see you!" Rukia apologized as Renji ruffled her ink-black hair.

"Alright I'll go see Byakuya right now but can you go and get Hitsugaya and Momo for me? I needed to ask them about something." Renji chuckled as Rukia smacked him in the head.

Rukia nodded and waved as she ran down the hallway to find Toushiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori. Renji sighed as he walked to Byakuya's office, wondering why his captain wanted to see him. For some strange reason he wasn't feeling like himself lately so he decided to go to his friend Momo and Captain Hitsugaya for advice but was interrupted by Rukia. Every time he saw her he felt his heart skip a beat. "Man how hopeless can I be?" he whispered more to himself than to anybody else.

XXXXX

"Ah look Ichigo it's Rukia and Renji!" Orihime cried as she and Ichigo approached Rukia and Renji.

"Hey Rukia, Hey Renji. So what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asks casually as he placed his hand on top of Orihime's head.

"We were sent to the world of the living to destroy Hollows why else would we be here!" Renji snorts in annoyance.

"Man Renji why do you have to be such a jerk whenever you come here!" Ichigo challenged as Orihime and Rukia turned their attention to Kon who had clung himself to Rukia's side.

"Why do you have to be an ass whenever I do!" Renji said angrily, his temper rising.

"P-p-please don't fight! Um, let's go to Urahara's shop? Yeah that's what we'll do! C'mon Ichigo let's go!" Orihime cries as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and drags him in the direction of the shop that Kisuke Urahara owned.

"Renji what was that about?" Rukia asks as she grabbed Renji's hand to stop him from walking the opposite direction.

"It's nothing Rukia. I just lost my temper that's all." Renji stammered as he looked down, his face blushing bright red.

Rukia was silent as they walked towards Urahara's shop, her hand still holding Renji's.

As they walked Renji thought back to the conversation he had with Hitsugaya and Momo before he left the Soul Society.

"What's wrong Renji?" Momo asked worriedly as Renji walked into Captain Hitsugaya's office, his faced as white as a sheet.

"It's nothing It's just that…"

"It's just that what Abarai?" Hitsugaya interrupts, looking up from the piles of paperwork that was piled on his desk.

"Well…I just had a talk with Captain Kuchiki and I've been assigned to the world of the living along with Rukia…" Renji explained as best he could while his face slowly turned bright red.

"So what's the problem?" Hitsugaya asks as he finished a document and started on another.

"Shiro! Don't say such things! How would you feel if you were left alone with a girl that you liked?" Momo pouted.

"H-h-hold on who said that I li-"

"I told you to stop calling "Shiro" Bed-wetter Momo!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Don't call me that Shiro!" Momo whined as she and Hitsugaya started a name-calling war. As he walked out of the office Renji felt slightly amused but also depressed at what Captain Hitsugaya said.

As they walked to Urahara's shop Renji thought to himself, what in the world was wrong with him.


	2. What the hell!

Heart

Chapter 2

"Ah welcome Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, and Rukia!!!" Kisuke Urahara chimed as the group entered his shop.

"Hi Mr. Urahara!" Orihime chimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"What's wrong with the moocher and carrot-top?" Jinta asked as he and Ururu entered the room.

"Watch out! They just about ready to have an all-out war, meanwhile I will stand on the sidelines and cuddle with Rukia and Orihi-" was all Kon could say before Renji and Ichigo stomped him to the ground.

"Oh dear, it seems that we have a major problem on our hands! Ichigo, Renji, whatever could be wrong to make you two want to fight each other, HUH???" Urahara said mockingly as he waved his fan in front of his face.

"IT'S…NONE…OF...YOUR…BUISNESS…!!!" both growled causing Urahara to retreat behind Tessai as he entered the room with 8 cups of tea.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk!!! They are so scary!!! I'm so scared!" Urahara teased as they sat down.

"So why did you call us here for anyway?" Ichigo sighed as he sat down next to Orihime.

"W-w-well um, there have been some s-s-strange activity concerning the Hollows and Mr. Urahara wanted everyone to watch-" Ururu stuttered.

"To watch their backs!" Jinta interrupted, cutting Ururu off.

"Exactly! So I want everyone to keep a close eye on the Hollows and continue doing the everyday things that they do!" Urahara chuckled as he put down his cup of tea.

XXXX

As everyone exited Urahara's shop Orihime pulled Ichigo aside just as Renji was pulled aside by Rukia.

"Ichigo um, would you like to…uh…" Orihime started but was too shy to continue, a faint hue of pink slowly spreading across her cheeks.

"What's up Orihime?" Ichigo asked as Orihime turned her head, too embarrassed to look Ichigo in the eye.

"Um y'know what, never mind. Forget that I said anything!" Orihime giggled, embarrassed.

"Um…ok." Ichigo answered, bewildered by her strange behavior.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Rukia, what's the matter?" Renji asked as Rukia glared at Renji.

"Idiot what's wrong with you!!! First you pick a fight with Ichigo, then you try to pick a fight with Urahara, now tell me what's the matter!" Rukia demanded angrily.

"Look I just…I'm just in a bad mood today okay?" Renji explained, leaving out his feelings about being sent her with Rukia. No, he did enjoy being with Rukia but he was embarrassed just being left alone with her…

"Fine…" Rukia huffed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anymore information out of Renji.

"Alright, me and Orihime are thinking about heading home… what about you guys?" Ichigo asked as he glanced at the two.

"Um, I'll be staying at-" Renji started.

"WE will be staying at Urahara's shop for the time being." Rukia interrupted. She needed to know what was wrong with Renji, so she decided to stay at Urahara's to try and figure out what was wrong with him.

"Um, okay well then see ya." Ichigo said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Rukia, bye Renji!" Orihime cried as she waved goodbye.

"Bye!!!" Rukia replied as Renji turned and headed back to the shop.

"_Alright" _she thought. _"This is the perfect chance to corner him and ask him the truth!" _she decided as she followed Renji.

"_Okay!" _Orihime thought as she walked home. _"I have to gather up my courage and tell Ichigo how I feel about him!"_ she decided.

What will happen when Orihime confesses to Ichigo? Will Rukia ever find out the real reason that Renji was acting so strange? Will Renji ever admit that he likes Rukia? And will Kisuke Urahara stop toying with peoples lives? Find out in the chapters to come!!!


	3. Feelings

Heart

Chapter 3

"I-chi-go-" Keigo cried as he flew at Ichigo.

Ichigo raised is foot, hitting Keigo's face and watched as he fell to the floor.

"Awwwww! Why are you always hitting me like that Ichigo!" Keigo whined as he rubbed his nose.

"Well maybe he wouldn't hit you if you didn't attack him like that everyday Asano-san." Mizuiro answered politely as he sat down at his desk. As Keigo greeted Chad and Uryu, who had just entered the classroom, Rukia appeared at the door with a certain red-headed man in tow…

"Oh crap! It's pineapple head!" Keigo screamed as Renji entered the room dressed in the school's uniform. Renji responded to the comment by glaring menacingly at Keigo before sitting down at an empty desk.

"Hello Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji!" Chimed Orihime as she entered with Tatsuki.

"Hey Orihime." they replied as the two approached the group.

"Hey it's that red-pineapple dude." Tatsuki noticed when she spotted the red-head.

"For the last time it's not pineapple head it's RENJI! C'mon it's not that hard of a name to remember people!" he said angrily.

"Well if you didn't have your hair tied up like that, then maybe I wouldn't call you pineapple-head now would I?" Tatsuki taunted as she walked pass him.

"She's right Renji, if you didn't have your head tied up like that all the time then people wouldn't call you `pineapple-head`." Ichigo agreed as he sat down at his desk.

"Aw shut up Ichigo! Renji, don't let your temper get out of hand while we're here okay? If you wanna beat him up do it after school." Rukia suggested as she stomped on Ichigo's head. Renji looked at Rukia before the late bell rang and students flooded into the room, barely avoiding getting detentions by Ochi-sensei. Ichigo glanced at Orihime who sat by the window lost in thought, before turning his attention to the teacher.

XXXXXX

"Hey does anybody know when Valentine's day is?" Mizuiro asked casually as he began eating his lunch.

"Um, it's this Friday I think." Uryu replied as he pushed his glasses up.

"Oh man! I really hope a girl gives me some honmei-chocos this year! Or any chocos for that matter!" Keigo whined as he devoured his lunch.

"Oh shut up, it's just another stupid holiday where girls go crazy over guys and give them pointless things like chocolates!" Ichigo said coldly.

Renji stared quietly at Ichigo for a second before turning his attention to Rukia, who was currently sitting with the girls. He felt his face get warmer when he thought of Valentine's day, and quickly turned his head when she turned to look at him and, noticing the red on his face, smiled at him.

"Hey Rukia, that Renji guy was staring at you again." Mahana giggled as she pointed at the blushing red-head.

"Well as long as he's not staring at MY hime then I don't care!" Chizuru sulked as Tatsuki forced her to change seats.

"So you gonna get him some chocolates for Valentines day?" Ryo asked as she glanced up from her book.

"Maybe, but I don't know how he feels about me…" Rukia said quietly, not realizing that she said that aloud.

"So just give him some honmei-chocos and let him know how you feel about him." Tatsuki suggested.

"Huh, you mean I really said that aloud?! Crap…uh, Orihime are you going to give Ichigo some honmei-chocos for Valentines day?" Rukia asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Huh, uh….maybe but what if he doesn't like me…" Orihime replied sadly.

"Well look, if you don't at least show him how you feel then your never going to know how he feels about you, okay hime? So make him some honmei-chocos and leave them on his desk, then we'll see how he feels about you." Tatsuki encouraged as she patted Orihime on the head.

Orihime spaced off for a minute before screaming `fishcake` causing everyone to jump and look at her. Ichigo looked at her, glad that she was the old Orihime again. Ever since they rescued her from Hueco Mundo he feared that she wouldn't be able to return to her normal, yet spacey, self. He looked at her one more time before returning his attention to his lunch.


	4. Girl Talk

Heart

Chapter 4

"Captain~ Where was Ichigo's school again, I forgot." a buxom young blonde asked cheerfully, aware of the icy stare that her captain was giving her.

"It's down this road Matsumoto, watch were your going Momo or you'll get hit by a car." Toushiro Hitsugaya warned the lieutenant of the 5th division Momo Hinamori.

"Okay Shiro!" Momo giggled as she followed behind her best friend. "Rangiku, what is a high school?" Momo whispered to Rangiku as they neared the school.

"It's where the world of the living's children go to learn things like math or science." Rangiku explained as they approached the school.

XXXXX

"Renji! Ichigo~ Hi~!!!" The groups attention was instantly on a buxom blonde, a silver haired captain, and a shy brunette. "R-R-Rangiku? What're you doing here?!" Ichigo choked out as the trio approached the group.

"We're here to help with the Hollows silly! Oh hello Orihime, you look as big-chested as ever!" Rangiku complimented turning her attention to the auburn-haired beauty.

"So does that mean that Renji and Rukia are a part of your team now, Toushiro?" Ichigo asked as he eyed the blonde with suspicion. "That's Captain Hitsugaya and no, we are here on a separate matter thank you." Hitsugaya answered, looking at Momo who had hidden herself behind him.

"Who is this girl?" Uryu asked as he appeared from behind Chad and Renji, looking straight at Momo. "That's Momo Hinamori of squad 5, she's the lieutenant and acting captain." Renji explained as he introduced the group (except Rukia) to Momo.

"Hello Momo, my name is Orihime Inoue! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Orihime greeted as she shook hands with the shy Momo. "Um…it's a pleasure to meet you too Orihime…" Momo said as she smiled.

"Say how about all the girls go over to Orihime's apartment and have a big slumber party!" Rangiku suggested as Momo was introduced to the others.

"…" all the girls just stared at Rangiku , unsure on how to answer.

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" Rangiku shouted as she grabbed Orihime, Rukia, and Momo's hands before running full-speed to Orihime's apartment, leaving the guys in the dust.

"…" everyone paused to watch the dust cloud settle before heading home.

XXXX

"What?! You mean that Valentine's day is this Friday?!" Rangiku said aloud as Orihime was talking about what to give to the guys.

"Yeah…so Orihime are you going to give some honmei-chocos to Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she drank a sip of her tea.

"H-huh? Um…m-maybe…I-I'm not sure…" Orihime stammered as her cheeks became cherry red. "Are you going to give some to Renji?" she asked quickly, trying to avoid any unwanted questions.

"Huh? Of course I'm gonna, it's just that…what if…he doesn't like me…" Rukia said quietly her silent fear rearing it's ugly head. "What that's nonsense! Of course Renji has feelings for you!" Momo intervened, trying to cheer Rukia up.

"What about you Hinamori? Are you gonna give some honmei-chocos to captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked as she looked at the wide-eyed brunette. "Um well, I'm not sure, I mean, I like him but I don't think that he likes me…" she answered meekly. Rangiku looked at the three and decided to help them out. "Say I know of a great way to tell if someone likes you or not…" and she told them her plan.


	5. Then It's Decided!

Heart

Chapter 5

"What?! No way!" Rukia, Orihime, and Momo shouted in unison. This reaction was caused by none other than Rangiku Matsumoto when she explained her Valentine's Day plan to the trio, who are having trouble showing Renji, Ichigo, and Toushiro Hitsugaya how they feel.

"Aw c'mon, what's wrong with my plan?" Rangiku pouted as the three glared at her.

"Well one, we are not going to go on a hot springs trip, two we are NOT inviting the guys to go on a hot springs trip with us, and three we are NOT, and I repeat, NOT going to dress up in lingerie to impress them." Rukia growled as a bright red spread across her face. Rangiku turned to Orihime and Momo to see the exact same color appear on their faces as well.

"Um n-no o-offense Rangiku-san but I don't think that we need any help with this kind of problem." Momo stammered, not wanting to be rude.

"Well do any of you know how you're gonna confess your feelings without making complete fools of yourselves?" Rangiku questioned, trying to prove that they did need her help.

"…um…well I was just gonna give him honmei-chocos and just tell him." Orihime answered after a moment of silence.

"WHAT?! That's all?! I think that you should-" Rangiku started but was stopped when a sudden knocking was heard at the front door.

"Coming!" Orihime shouted as she went to get the door. In a matter of seconds the whole apartment was filled with female shinigami from the soul society. The shinigami included Soi Fong, Yachiru, Nemu, Nanao, Unohana, Isane and her sister Kiyone, and finally Yoruichi.

"Hi Rukia, Orihime, Momo, and Rangiku!~" everyone cried as they sat themselves down in the small apartment. "W-w-wait a second! Why is everyone here?!" Rukia stammered as she recovered from shock at the fact that every member of the shinigami women's association was in the room.

"Well since Valentine's day is a few days away captain Yamamoto gave everybody the week off!" Kiyone explained. "And at the moment all of the guys are at Urahara's shop!" she added.

XXXXXX

URAHARA'S SHOP

"UWAAAAAAAAAAH! What the hell are you people doing here?!" Ichigo cried as he was ambushed by Kenpachi Zaraki. Almost every male shinigami was present in Urahara's shop. They included Shuuhei, Izuru, Byakuya, Shunsui, Hanataro, Sajin Komamura, Jyuushiro Ukitake, Mayuri, Iba, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and finally the mod souls which include Kon, Nova, Kurodo, but not Lirin since she left to join the girls at Orihime's apartment. "Well um…you see captain Yamamoto gave everybody the week off since Valentine's day is coming up…so…we decided to come to the world of the living to visit you guys." Hanataro explained.

"But why the hell did ya have to come here! The place is booked enough as it is with the Moocher, midget, and those girls!" Jinta complained as he squeezed past Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Oh speaking of the girls…." Hanataro started.

"Oh you have got to be KIDDING ME!!!!" Ichigo, Renji, and Toushiro cried in unison.


	6. Oh joy, here comes lady luck

Heart

Chapter 6

"So I heard that you three were having some guy trouble?" Kiyone asked as the large group of women walked to Urahara's shop due to the fact that Orihime's apartment was too small for everyone to fit. All eyes turned on the scarlet faces of Orihime, Rukia, and Momo. The trio nodded in response.

"You see Kiyone, I had suggested that we'd go to an onsen and invite the guys along so that Orihime, Rukia, and Momo could get Ichigo, Renji, and Captain Hitsugaya alone so that they could confess to them." Rangiku explained.

"Oooooooooooooh!" everyone replied in awe. "Let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!" Yachiru cried as she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Alright fine! We'll go but you have to promise NOT to but in, and to NOT make us wear lingerie!" Rukia caved as all sets of eyes looked at Rangiku when the word "Lingerie" was brought up.

" Melon what's Lingerie?" Yachiru asked as she looked at Rangiku.

"Um I'll tell you when your older." Rangiku sighed in defeat.

The group of women continued to laugh and joke around as they approached Urahara's shop, their excitement growing at the thought of a trip to an Onsen.

"Hey guys!" a voice called.

All eyes darted back and forth at the sound of the voice before they found the source.

" Hi Lirin, hi Ururu!" Orihime called as the two joined the group.

"Um…are you heading to Urahara's shop, because if you are you need to watch out because one of the guys gave him some candy as a bribe to let them in and…" Ururu warned.

"Oi! Who in the right mind would give Urahara CANDY huh?! Let me guess it was Ikkaku wasn't it? Oh when I get a hold of that bald headed-" Rukia started before going into an all-out rant. Unohana looked at Rukia before turning her attention to the meek girl. "Would you please escort us to Urahara's shop Ms. Ururu?" she asked Ururu in a motherly tone.

"S-s-sure." Ururu stammered as she led the way to Urahara's shop with Lirin on her shoulder followed by Nanao, Nemu, Kiyone, Isane, Unohana, Orihime, Rukia, Rangiku, Momo, Yachiru, Soi Fong, and Yoruichi.

XXXXX

OUTSIDE OF URAHARA'S SHOP

As the group of women stood outside of Urahara's shop they could hear screaming coming from the shop along with the maniacal laughter that was pointed out as Urahara's.

"Um…so who wants to go first?" Yoruichi asked as she pointed to the front door.

"Alright I guess I'll go…" Rukia sighed as she slowly opened the door and peered in.

The scene was horrible. The place was a mess as Kenpachi, Urahara, and Ikkaku chased Ichigo around in circles as Izuru, Shuuhei, Shunsui, and Iba were drunk and dancing around the shop like lunatics while Ukitake, Sajin, Byakuya, Renji, Toushiro, Hanataro, Kurodo, nova, Mayuri, Jinta, Yumichika, Tessai, and Kon watched the chaos that ensued.

"Hi ladies!!!" Kon cried as the women stood in shock as they watched the scene in front of them.

"QUIET!!!!!!" a voice screamed, stopping everyone in their tracks as all eyes turned to Momo in shock. "…please?" she added quietly as all eyes were on her.

"Aw just great when things couldn't have possibly gotten worse all of you guys show up!" Ichigo whined. He felt a sudden chill as all female eyes glared at him.

"Alright before we continue I just want to know one thing, who the hell gave Urahara candy?!" Rukia demanded looking at the group of men while Urahara continued to laugh maniacally. Everyone immediately pointed their fingers at Ikkaku in fear of what would happen next.

"Oh baldy~" Yachiru cried as she lunged at Ikkaku's head. "W-w-wait! Stay away! NO!" he cried as she chomped down on his head. While Ikkaku ran around with Yachiru on his head everyone but Urahara gathered around to listen what Rangiku had to say.

"Okay so we all know that Valentine's day is Friday right? Well all the girls got together and decided that we should all go to an Onsen after Ichigo and everyone get out of school!" Rangiku announced. The entire room was silent after Rangiku made the announcement before drunken cheers from Shunsui and Izuru were heard.

"Wait a second! Who's bright Idea was it to go to an Onsen anyway?!" Ichigo asked angrily before Orihime raised her hand, not wanting to get Rangiku in trouble.

"Um it was my idea." Orihime said shyly. Ichigo looked at her for a few moments before answering.

"Oh…well it was a great idea Orihime." Ichigo said awkwardly not wanting to upset Orihime. The girls all looked at Ichigo and smiled when they noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Izuru, put your clothes on!" Renji cried as Izuru walked around the room in his underwear! Renji quickly covered Rukia's eyes, not wanting her to see Izuru, while Ichigo and Hitsugaya did the same with Orihime and Momo. This comment was followed by cries of disgust and embarrassment. Byakuya, Sajin, and Ukitake then proceeded to chase Izuru while trying to get him to put his clothes on.

How will the trip go? Will Orihime, Rukia, and Momo be able to confess their feelings? Will Ichigo, Renji, and Hitsugaya return their feelings? Will Izuru put his clothes on? For these answers and more stay tuned!


	7. Discussion

Heart

Chapter 7

"Ugh! Finally! Hey I'm home!" Ichigo called as he entered his home.

"Hey Ichigo! Your just in time for supper!" his sister Yuzu called from the kitchen while Karin greeted him at the door.

"ICHIGO!!!" his father screamed as he ambushed his son. Ichigo quickly kicked him in the face to stop his father from coming any closer, causing his father to fall to the ground.

"So Ichigo, are you excited about this Friday, I mean are you excited that maybe this year some girl will give you chocolates?" Karin smirked as she sat at the table.

"No, oh and me and some friends are thinking about going to an Onsen for the weekend , is it okay if I go?" Ichigo asked as he sat down.

"Ooooooh~ and is my son bringing a lady friend along, hm?" Isshin asked as he nudged his son. Ichigo answered this by punching his dad in the face.

"So who is the lucky girl? Is it Orihime?" Karin asked innocently. Ichigo quickly looked down, hoping that no one has noticed the blush that spread across his face. Unfortunately both Yuzu and Karin noticed the blush and took it as a yes.

"Oh so it IS Orihime! Are you two going to be alone, or are you guys doing a double-date? Oh I can't for you two to start-" was all Isshin Kurosaki could say before his son kicked him in the face, causing the two to have a fist-fight.

"Argh! Y'know what? I'm going to my room and don't you DARE bother me!" Ichigo growled as he trudged upstairs to his room. Isshin cried as he clung to the picture of his wife Masaki, that hung on the living room wall while Karin and Yuzu watched Ichigo go up the stairs.

"Oh Karin! I'm so happy that Ichigo finally found someone he can be happy with!" Yuzu giggled as Karin leaned on Yuzu's shoulder. "Yeah I'm happy too Yuzu…" Karin smirked as she went and kicked Isshin's side telling him to take down the picture of her mother.

Later…

"Hollow, Hollow, Hollow!" a voice rang out as Ichigo's communicator screamed, making Ichigo jump.

"Alright, fine! Yeesh…" Ichigo moaned as he got out of bed. He immediately used the communicator to become a shinigami and he leaped out of the window to find and kill the Hollow.

XXXXX

"Man what am I doing here?!" Ichigo muttered to himself as he stood outside of Orihime's apartment. After he had killed the Hollow he began to worry about Orihime's safety. Of course he would be worried, it has been nearly a month since the group returned from Hueco Mundo, and he felt like at any moment someone would come and abduct Orihime again. The thought of it recurring again almost made his heart stop. He stood there for a moment before softly knocking on the door, cursing himself internally for thinking such thought's.

"Hello? Oh, hi Ichigo!" Orihime beamed as she opened the door. Ichigo was about to say something before more voices called out from inside the apartment.

"Who is it Orihime? Oh hello Ichigo~" Rangiku giggled as she Rukia, Momo, Yachiru, and Nanao stood behind Orihime in the doorway. Ichigo stood there in shock as Isane, Kiyone, Unohana, Nemu, Soi Fong, and Yoruichi appeared behind them.

"Wai- Wha- How?!" Ichigo stammered as all eyes were on him.

"Well we decided to stay at Orihime's apartment because Urahara's shop is full at the moment." Nanao sighed as she pushed up her glasses.

"Oh look president, Ichigo Kurosaki is so shocked of our presence that he has frozen." Nemu pointed out as she stared at Yachiru blankly, like she always does.

"What's wrong Ichi? Oh I know he was here to see Big Boobs right? RIGHT?!" Yachiru asked as she grabbed his leg.

He continued to stare at the group, his face getting even redder when Orihime looked up at him. "Ooooooh! Look girls! Ichigo's face is so red~! I bet he came here to check up on Orihime right?" Rangiku laughed as she pointed at Ichigo's face.

"Um, can you come with me?" Ichigo asked awkwardly as he glanced at Orihime. She nodded in response as Ichigo grabbed her hand and the two walked away from the group of onlookers.

"Ooooooh, this is getting interesting…" Rangiku giggled.

Ichigo and Orihime took a short walk around the neighborhood and talked about many things like hobbies, and likes and dislikes. When they finally arrived back at the apartment neither one wanted to say goodbye, but it was late and Ichigo was sure that if they stayed out any longer the girls would go and start looking for them, which he did NOT want to happen.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Orihime." Ichigo said as he turned to go, but was stopped when Orihime grabbed his hand.

"Um Ichigo are you coming this Friday?" Orihime asked shyly, as her face became darker the more she held onto his hand.

"Um, yeah of course I'll go." Ichigo replied his face glowing an equal red.

"Ok then. Bye Ichigo!" Orihime giggled as she waved him goodbye. He nodded in response and watched as the girl entered her apartment before hearing cries of joy and giggling. He sighed before he flashstepped home.

XXXX

"Dammit Ichigo! Why are you going on an hot springs trip and not me?!" Keigo whined as he sat at his desk.

"Unfortunately Uryu is coming too." Ichigo sighed as he sat at his desk.

"What was that Kurosaki?" Uryu snapped as he glanced up from his book, pushing his glasses up as he did so. "As much as I dislike you I will suck it up long enough to enjoy a nice hot springs trip." Uryu snorted in mock annoyance.

"S-shut up!" Ichigo stammered in rage.

"Hi guys!" Orihime called as she walked into the classroom with Rukia and Tatsuki.

Ichigo immediately turned his attention to the auburn-haired healer as she was greeted by Chizuru, who was then kicked by Tatsuki. It was Thursday and tomorrow would be Valentine's day. Also the day that everyone will go on a trip to an Onsen! Orihime smiled as she thought of spending the entire weekend with everyone, and with Ichigo. She returned to her seat before Ochi-sensei entered the classroom ordered everyone to return to their seats.

How will the trip go? Stay tuned and find out!


	8. Chocolate Making

Heart

Chapter 8

"Alright so we put the chocolate in here…" Rangiku explained as she was helping her fellow shinigami pour their chocolate into the molds that Orihime bought earlier that day. Everyone nodded in response as they poured their melted chocolate into the molds, except for Orihime who had made chocolate-covered strawberries and a big chocolate heart.

"Lookie! I made Ken-chan a big chocolate sword!" Yachiru giggled as she poured her chocolate into a mold that was shape like a sword. Everyone stared at her with a mix of worry and fear… how did Orihime find a sword shaped mold?

"I made Renji and nii-sama chocolate chappy's." Rukia sighed in triumph as she showed her fellow female shinigami two baskets filled with chocolate chappy's, one with Renji's name on it the other with Byakuya's. Everyone giggled when they saw the baskets, thinking on how the two men will react when they see the baskets…

"Mayuri-sama will love this…" Nemu held up chocolates shaped like body parts, causing the women to back away a few feet. Isane, Unohana, and Kiyone made everybody Giri-chocos in the shape of hearts, since they didn't have a love interest yet. Yoruichi made a chocolate cat for Kisuke, while Soi Fong made a chocolate cat for Yoruichi, without anyone realizing it. Nanao made and a chocolate heart with the words `Obligation/Dept choco` on it. Momo had made Toshiro a big chocolate watermelon that was surrounded by chocolate peaches.

"Well now that we made our honmei-chocos everyone but captain Unohana, Isane, and Kiyone must make some Giri-chocos so that we don't leave anyone out!" Rangiku giggled as she melted some more chocolate. The girls spent the entire evening making chocolates until it was time to go to bed.

XXXXXX

Friday.

"Okay so after you two get out of school come meet us in front of Kisuke's shop, there we'll take a bus to get to the Onsen." Yoruichi explained as they walked Rukia and Orihime to school. It was very early in the morning but Orihime and Rukia wanted to arrived at school early. When they finally arrived at Karakura High they waved Orihime and Rukia goodbye before setting off to Urahara's shop.

Meanwhile…

"Damn, I can't believe how annoying my father is! Geez…" Ichigo complained as he walked with Uryu, Chad, and Renji to school. The group remained quiet as they approached school, not wanting to mention what day it was.

"I-CHI-GO!!!" Keigo cried as he hurtled himself at the orange-haired young man. Ichigo replied to this by lifting his foot which met Keigo's face.

"Why did you do that for?! Now I'm not going to tell you what I saw on your desk today!" Keigo pouted as Mizuiro followed behind him.

"Like I care what's on my desk!" Ichigo snorted as he walked past the two.

"But seriously Ichigo you are not gonna believe this what I saw on your desk was-" Mizuiro started but was cut off when Keigo covered his mouth. "Shhh don't tell him! Oh and Pineapple-head, there's something on your desk too!" Keigo said as he turned his attention to Renji.

"For the last time… it's not `pineapple-head` it's RENJI, DAMMIT!!!" he roared as he punched Keigo in the face. The two bickered as the group approached the classroom, watching all the girls race back and fourth giving their crushes chocolates. When they finally entered the classroom the group stopped and looked at Ichigo's desk in shock, for on the desk was a large chocolate heart covered in chocolate strawberries. Ichigo stared in shock at what was on his desk, he had never received chocolate from anyone else but his sisters, so who would give him chocolate? He approached the chocolates and felt the reiastu coming from the chocolates and then he knew, _Orihime_… he glanced at the girl as she sat at her desk talking to Tatsuki and Rukia. She noticed his gaze and blushed a deep crimson red. His gaze lingered on her for a second before Keigo screamed in shock. Ichigo turned to see a basket full of chocolate chappy's sat on top of Renji's desk and immediately knew who they were from. Renji stared in shock as he looked at the basket on his desk. There was a note attached to the basket and he opened it and looked inside.

_To my favorite baka and hero._

_Thank you._

Renji felt the reiastu coming from the card and knew who it was from. _Rukia_… he looked at the small shinigami who was currently talking to Orihime. A faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh man, why did Ichigo and pineapple-head get honmei-chocos and I didn't?!" Keigo whined as he looked at the two desks enviously. He was immediately smacked by Renji in response to the nickname `pineapple-head`.

"Wow Kurosaki actually received honmei-chocos? This is so cute, whoever gave them to you must really like you Ichigo." Ochi-sensei said as she entered the classroom. Everyone immediately ran to their assigned seats as she took role. The day progressed as Renji and Ichigo continuously stared at Rukia and Orihime. When the final bell rang the group went to their respective homes to grab their bags and they walked to Kisuke's shop to go on the trip.

"So is everyone here?" Rangiku called as everyone stood in a straight line. "Ooooooh and what's this? Ichigo and Renji actually received honmei-chocos?" Rangiku giggled as the two carried their chocolates.

"Alright cut the crap and let's go already!" Ichigo sighed as his face was turning red. Rangiku nodded as everyone entered the bus, which was being driven by Hanataro. Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, Lirin, Nova, and Kurodo waved as the bus drove off with everyone including Kisuke, on it.

"Jinta-kun!" a voice called, making Jinta jump in surprise. He turned to see Yuzu Kurosaki standing there holding a chocolate heart.

"Here this is for you!" she giggled as she handed Jinta the chocolate heart. He stood there in shock as she waved goodbye and left, before he dashed into the house to eat the chocolate.

What will happen when they arrive at the Onsen? Will Ichigo and Renji realize their feelings for Orihime and Rukia? Will the other female shinigami give their chocolates to their crushes? And will Momo give hers to Hitsugaya? Why am I asking you these questions? Stay and find out!


	9. Chocolate Exchange

Heart

Chapter 9

"Yay! We're here!" Everyone cried as the bus stopped at the Hot springs hotel. Everyone immediately got off the bus and started to gather their belongings when Hanataro made a startling discovery…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SNAKE! IT'S A SNAKE!!!" he cried as a snake slithered out of his suitcase. Every female shinigami then proceeded to scream their heads off, everyone except Orihime and Nemu.

"Ah hello Mr. Snake! Here let me get you somewhere where you won't bother anybody!" Orihime giggled as she carefully picked up the snake by the tail and placed it in a nearby bush. Everyone stared in awe as she did this, even Ichigo.

"Wow Hanataro, you just got owned by a Girl~" Yumichika giggled as Orihime approached the group. "N-no it wasn't that, I mean everybody is scared of something. I'm just not afraid of snakes so Hanataro has nothing to be ashamed of." Orihime protested as Hanataro lowered his head in shame.

"Yeah guys lay off." Ichigo grunted as he glared at Yumichika. Everyone then continued to get their bags and carry them inside. While everyone made their way inside Orihime was having some difficulty carrying her bag and decided to drag it.

"Hey Orihime, you need any help with that?" a voice called out, causing the girl to jump.

"I-Ichigo, um no I don't need any help. So uh…" was all Orihime could say but was interrupted when Ichigo picked up her bag. "Don't worry, it's no problem." he answered as he walked inside, Orihime stood there for a moment before following after him.

"Hey Kisuke!" Yoruichi called as everyone set their bags down. Urahara walked over to were Yoruichi was standing. "What's wrong Yoruichi?" he asked happily. Yoruichi glanced down for a moment before handing Urahara a chocolate cat, wearing a hat similar to Urahara's.

"This is for you." she said curtly before turning her head. Urahara looked down at the chocolate for a moment before embracing Yoruichi.

"AW~ Thanks Yoruichi, I love it~!" he said happily, squeezing Yoruichi even tighter. Everyone in the room witnessed the exchange between the two, the girls saying their `Ooooooh's` and `Awww's` while the men-except for Komamura, Byakuya, and Mayuri- cheered their `Way to go` and `nice one Urahara`. Momo stared at the two before glancing at Toshiro knowing that it was now or never. She quietly snuck into the room where the boys were staying while everybody was distracted.

XXXX 10 Minutes Later XXXX

"Man do girls pack a lot of stuff!" Shuuhei groaned as he stretched in exhaustion. Due to the girls having packed more than they could carry the guys had been out there for ten minutes carrying in their luggage for them.

"You can say that again." Izuru sighed as the men approached the room. The men stopped outside the door when Shunsui blocked the way, probably to get everyone's attention.

"Well I don't see what's so bad about it. While carrying their things you can _accidentally _peek into their bags and see what's inside~…" Shunsui chuckled as he nudged Ukitake.

"Wait don't tell me, you didn't look inside their bags did you?" Komamura, Kenpachi, and Ichigo asked in unison. Shunsui nodded in response holding up a pair of women's underwear.

"Whoa, nice one captain." Ikkaku laughed as every guy that was in the hallway blushed crimson red. " By the way, who's underwear is that anyways?" Yumichika giggled as he motioned his finger to the girls room. Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, and Kisuke immediately looked at Shunsui to see what his answer was going to be.

"Well it's none other than Nanao-CHANS~" he said happily as he waved the underwear around. Byakuya left the hallway as the perverted captain continued to brag about his prize, while in the middle of his rant Shunsui was cut off when someone screamed.

"HE DID WHAT??!" Nanao screamed as everyone realized that Byakuya had told the women what Shunsui had done. "Um it might not be none of my business but you'd better start running captain." Hanataro advised when the siding door was slammed open by a VERY angry Nanao.

"Uh I think you might be right Hanataro." Ukitake chuckled nervously as Nanao approached the fear stricken Shunsui. Nanao glared at Shunsui for a moment before beating him up and taking the underwear from his hand. The men broke out in laughter as Iba helped Shunsui to his feet and Komamura escorted Nanao back to the girls room. Everyone continued to laugh for a few minutes before entering their room.

"Hey what's that?" Izuru asked as he turned on the light. Everyone looked to where Izuru was pointing to find that someone had made a chocolate watermelon and placed it on the table along with chocolate peaches. Everyone stared in shock as Mayuri approached the chocolates.

"Well whoever left it left it to someone named… `Shiro`… who is this `Shiro`?" Mayuri asked as he looked at the group of men. Ukitake immediately pointed to Toshiro while he raised his hand.

"That would be me Captain Kurotsuchi." Toshiro admitted as he approached the chocolates, already knowing who it was from. Everyone stared at the small captain for a moment before breaking out in an uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh look our little Shiro got some honmei-chocos from some mystery girl. Shiro… ha! What kind of nickname is that!" Kenpachi mocked as he continued to laugh hysterically. The snow-haired captain glared at the group before turning his attention on the chocolates. _Momo…_ he gathered the chocolates and placed them in his suitcase to eat later.

"Well I think it's very romantic! You should find out who this mystery girl is so you can thank her. I know you should take her to dinner, or give her flowers, or-" Shunsui continued as Toshiro exited the room. `I've got to thank her for this` he thought to himself as he headed towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile…

"Why is captain Zaraki laughing?" Soi Fong asked as the girls unpacked.

"Maybe cause he's fighting." Yachiru chirped as they ignored the laughter and continued what they were doing.


	10. Bathtime!

Heart

Chapter 10

"Ah~! We finally got everything unpacked!" Rangiku sighed in triumph while everyone else was finishing their unpacking. "So what should we do first, go and give the guys our chocolates or bathe?" Rangiku giggled as she turned to her fellow shinigami.

"Well…you see…I already gave my chocolates to Ichigo…so…" Orihime confessed as everyone debated on what to do.

"Yeah I already gave my chocolates to Renji." Rukia confessed as all eyes turned to Orihime. Everyone knew that Yoruichi already gave her chocolate to Urahara and immediately glanced at Momo.

"So bun-bun did you give your chocolates to to-to?" Yachiru asked as everyone continued to stare at Momo. She nodded as her face blushed red like crimson. At that moment Kenpachi burst into the room, nearly giving every girl in the room a heart-attack except for Yachiru and Nemu.

"Hey guess what, captain shortie just got chocolates from some secret crush and she even gave him some funny ass nickname too. Right Shiro~?" Kenpachi laughed hysterically as the captain of the tenth division glared at him from the other room, having just returned from the bathroom. Immediately every girl in the room besides Nemu, Momo, and Orihime laughed hysterically along with Kenpachi.

"Y'know what, I think it's time we go and wish the guys a happy valentines day~!" Rangiku giggled as the laughing died down. Everyone nodded in agreement as they gathered their chocolates and walked into the guys room. The men glanced up as the women walked into the room with piles of chocolates in their arms and the women began to hand out the chocolates.

"Here Ken-chan! I made you a chocolate sword!" Yachiru giggled as she handed the captain of the 11th division a large chocolate sword that was tied with a red bow. "Thanks Yachiru." Kenpachi chuckled as he playfully ruffled the girls' hair. Next was Soi Fong who had approached Yoruichi instead of anyone else.

"For you lady Yoruichi." she blushed as she handed Yoruichi a chocolate cat. "Why thanks Soi Fong!" Yoruichi replied as she hugged her. Next was Nemu, who with a straight face handed her father chocolate body parts.

"For you Mayuri-sama." She said as her father snatched the chocolates away. He gave a grunt and thanked Nemu for giving him the chocolates. "Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Here this is for you!" Rukia giggled as she handed Byakuya a basket full of chocolate chappy's. Byakuya looked at the basket for a moment before accepting it, thanking Rukia in return.

"Here captain, this is for you…" Nanao blushed as she handed her perverted captain a chocolate heart. At first he was overjoyed to receive a gift from his beloved Nanao-chan but as soon as he read the words that were written on it he fell into a depression. Then the women proceeded to pass out their Giri-chocos to every male shinigami in the room and after that was all said and done told the guys that they were going for a dip in the hot springs and to NOT disturb them.

XXXX10 Minutes LaterXXXX

"Aw man! I was hopping to get more than Giri-chocos this year!" Shuuhei whined as he and Izuru started to drink sake. "Hell your lucky to get any chocolates the way you two act." Ikkaku grunted as he joined in.

"Well I'm happy to have received chocolates, aren't you Chad?" Uryu asked as he bit into a chocolate that Isane made. Chad only nodded in agreement as he bit into one that Kiyone made. "Speaking of which, Ichigo I didn't see Orihime give you any chocolates let alone any Giri-chocos…" Uryu teased as he glanced at Ichigo. Ichigo turned red at the mention of the word `chocolate` before glancing at his bag. The honmei-chocos that Orihime made were only half-way eaten, due to the amount that she gave him.

"Yeah isn't that Inoue girl crazy for you or something." Yumichika added noticing the blush on his face. "Say who gave you the chocolates earlier Kurosaki?" Ukitake asked not understanding the situation. All eyes turned to Ichigo when they realized that maybe it was Orihime who gave Ichigo the chocolates today at school.

"Ha ha ha! Wow Ichigo I didn't know you were a ladies man!" Kenpachi chuckled as the other guys tried to get him to fess up. "W-w-what about Renji? Rukia didn't give him any chocolates either!" Ichigo stammered as he pointed to Renji. Renji glared angrily at Ichigo and was about ready to fight him when Komamura asked "Hey as anyone seen Shunsui?". All eyes darted around the room looking for Shunsui when they realized that he was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Ichigo asked frantically as the men got up to look for him. "Um I think I know where he might be." Hanataro answered as he carefully bit into his chocolate his captain had given him. All eyes glared at him as the group waited for an answer. "He might be in the…"

XXXXX LADIES BATH XXXXX

"Oooooooooooo~ This is great, drinking sake and watching Nanao-chan bathe is the best Valentines day present ever~!" Shunsui chuckled quietly as he watched the women, well mostly Nanao, bathe and talk about girlie things through a peephole in the wall. He had already gone through three bottles of sake and was on his forth when the guys caught him.

"So Shunsui, this is where you've been hiding…" A very angry Kenpachi growled as he cracked his knuckles. Shunsui slowly turned his head to see every male shinigami in the room with their Zanpakuto in hand and ready to kick his ass.

"What the hell's your problem captain Kyoraku? Why are you in here peeping into the women's bath huh?!" Toshiro yelled, making the biggest mistake in his life. The giggling and splashing from inside the bathhouse stopped as the women overheard the men's conversation, then chaos ensued. Every female started to scream when they realized that Shunsui was peeping on them and started to get their towels… and their Zanpakuto's!

XXXX an hour later XXXX

Just about every man in the room was groaning in pain from the beating they received from the girls when they thought that the others were peeping too.

"Ah suck it up you bunch of sissies!" Kenpachi growled as he started to drink sake.

"Yeah you tell them Ken-chan!" Yachiru giggled as she sat in his lap, unfazed about the bathhouse incident. Byakuya was quietly reading a book while Sajin was drawing pictures in a small sketchbook, trying to pass the time. "I'm going over and apologizing to them!" Ichigo said gruffly as he got up and exited the room, kicking Shunsui on the way out. Everyone agreed and decided to follow after him.

"Hey can't you guys give it a rest for tonight, it's bad enough that you were peeping on us but you made Orihime cry too!" Rukia growled as she hit Ichigo on the head. Every woman in the room was armed with their Zanpakuto's and reading to attack as the guys entered the room.

"look we only wanted to apologize, it wasn't our fault that captain Kyoraku came in and was spying on you guys, honest!" Renji replied as Rukia stomped right up to him angrily.

"Well it doesn't matter now! You jerks made Orihime cry and she's off somewhere sobbing her eyes out! You bunch of bakas!" Rukia growled as she glared at Renji.

"Wait Orihime was crying?! Where is she?! Why didn't you guys tell us sooner?!" Ichigo said alarmingly. He immediately ran out the door and dashed outside in search of her while everyone looked on. "It's about time!" Everyone said in unison.


	11. Ichigo X Orihime

Heart

Chapter 11

As Ichigo ran through the dark forest that was near the hot springs his thoughts raced through the memories of the first time they met, the first trip to the soul society, when the first Arrancar appeared, Hueco Mundo, the winter war….every memory he had of Orihime. He knew that somewhere deep in his heart he had some feelings for her but didn't know what they were until now…

"Orihime?! Orihime?! Orihime where are you?! Orihime!" Ichigo cried frantically, trying to find her. He heard no reply as he flash stepped through the dark woods.

"**Face it King, you'll never find her. I suggest that you give up and head back to the hot springs instead of running around like an idiot trying to find someone who doesn't want to be found." **his inner Hollow said sarcastically.

"_Oh shut up will you, Orihime could be in a lot of trouble if she's all alone in these woods." _Ichigo said harshly, angry that his hollow would say that.

He felt his blood turn to ice as he sensed the presence of a nearby hollow, hoping that Orihime wasn't anywhere near the hollow. He raced towards the location of the hollow, all the while praying that Orihime was safe.

XXXX Elsewhere XXXX

As the moon shone a dim light in the ink black sky Orihime sat at the base of a large cherry blossom tree, sobbing at the memory of her older brother, Sora. She didn't even know that there was a fight in the hot springs because she was on the other side playing hide n' seek with Tsubaki, Ayame, Baigon, Lily, Hinagiku, and Shonou, her shun shun rikka. She wasn't even seen by the others as she hid behind a rock while Tsubaki was `it`. The only thing she did know was when she swam back to the others they were already getting out while muttering `perverts` and `peeping toms` or something like that, she followed along, wondering what the heck was going on, but when they arrived back to the room and became depressed as she watched the cherry blossoms fall out of the trees. She wasn't aware that Ichigo was somewhere else, trying to find her.

She remembered while she was in the hot spring how Hinagiku, Baigon and Tsubaki covered their eyes as they try to play the game, not wanting to be labeled as `perverts` with their faces as red as a cherry. She laughed quietly at the memory but was overcome by sorrow again as she thought of how her brother promised her that they would go to a hot springs together, but never did.

"He he he, well girlie. It seems that you have a high reiastu. I wonder how much stronger I'll get when I eat your soul…" a voice said menacingly. She turned her head slowly and let out a scream.

XXXX back to Ichigo XXXX

As Ichigo headed towards the hollow he heard a shrill scream that echoed through the forest sending shivers down his spine. He knew that scream…

"Orihime!" he cried as he ran faster to the direction of the scream.

He finally arrived at a large cherry blossom tree and looked around for the hollow and Orihime but neither one could be seen.

"Orihime? Orihime? Where are you?! Answer me!" he shouted desperately, hoping for an answer. He felt her reiastu behind him and turned to see the girl unconscious in the hands of a octopus-like hollow.

"ORIHIME!!! You put her down now!" Ichigo roared as he pulled out his Zangetsu.

"Sorry shinigami but this girl is going to be my dinner, I'll save you for dessert." the hollow chuckled as he lifted the girl near his mouth, ready to devour her. "Oh no you don't!" Ichigo cried as he slashed off the hollows tentacle and caught Orihime as she fell to the ground. The hollow screamed in agony as Ichigo gently lowered her onto the ground before turning to face the hollow.

"Damn you! Damn you! How dare you do this to me!?" the hollow screamed as he was sliced in half. He watched the hollow disappear before turning his attention to Orihime, who was still unconscious.

"Orihime? Orihime? Can you hear me?" He asked as he gently shook her shoulder. He received no response from her as he continued to shake her shoulder. Ichigo felt like his heart had stop when he feared that he had arrived too late…

"Orihime? C'mon Orihime wake up! Please just-" he stopped when he realized that he had arrived too late. No…no…no!

"Orihime…" he said softly as he held her close to his chest and placed her head under his chin.

"I-I-Ichigo? What's going on, where'd the hollow go?" a voice stuttered. Ichigo stopped and looked down to see a pair of brown eyes gazing at him. He stared at her for a brief second before hugging her to his chest, glad that she was alive. "Um….Ichigo, I can't breathe." Orihime gasped as she struggled to breathe.

"Oh sorry about that…" Ichigo replied as he released her from his death grip. They gazed at each other for a minute before turning their heads as they flushed crimson red.

"So what happened to the hollow?" Orihime asked casually. "Uh, I killed it." Ichigo replied awkwardly. The two sat there for a minute before Ichigo noticed that Orihime was crying.

"Hey what's wrong Orihime?" Ichigo asked frantically, not sure of what else to say. He remembered the fight in the hot spring and that it made her cry. "Uh about the hot spring…I'm so sorry." he said apologetically. He looked to see her staring questionably at him, making him blush scarlet red.

"Ichigo what are talking about?" she giggled as her face flushed red too. "Huh?!" he gaped as he stared at her. She wasn't crying about the hot spring? Come to think of it he didn't see her when all the girls were chasing them in towels, Zanpakuto's in hand.

"Y'know what, never mind. But what's wrong?" he asked quietly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked down and stared at the grass for a moment before lifting her head and meeting his gaze.

"Well it's about my brother Sora. He promised me about a month before he died that we would go to a hot spring together, but we never got to go…" she said sadly as tears rolled down her cheek. He looked at her for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to his chest.

"It's okay Orihime, I'm sure your brother would want you to be happy even if it means going to a hot spring without him. I'm sure he'll understand." he said comfortingly as he placed his chin on top of her head, pulling her closer. Orihime felt the tears fall off of her cheeks as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Ichigo knew she had to vent her feelings so all he could to was hold her and let her cry. The two stayed like that for almost an hour before Ichigo stood up.

"Um Orihime…I've got something I need to tell you. First I want to thank you for the chocolates, and second…" he trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Eh? How did you know they were from me?" she asked curiously.

"Well I could feel your reiastu coming from the chocolates so…" Ichigo replied, embarrassed. A sudden gust of wind caused the two to jump in surprise as Orihime's long hair obscure her face. He tucked the loose hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her cheek feeling a strange sensation course through his body. He lowered his head to where he could feel her warm breath on his lips and closed the distance with his own. He felt her soft lips under his own as he kissed her and placed his hand on the center of her back. She felt her skin jump when he kissed her but responded by kissing him back. They stayed like that until they needed air and broke the passionate kiss. The two stared at each other for a moment before Ichigo broke the silence.

"Sorry…um I know you probably don't feel the same way so…" he apologized quietly. He stared at the ground before he felt her fragile arms wrap around his waist. He looked down at her as she started to speak.

"Ichigo if I didn't feel the same way then I wouldn't have given you honmei-chocos now would I?" she giggled as she hugged him. He hugged her in return as she buried her head in his chest. He stroked her hair lovingly before looking down at her.

"Orihime the thing I wanted to tell you was…I love you." he said as he gazed into her brown eyes. "I love you too Ichigo!" the girl giggled as she hugged him tighter. The two stayed like that for a while before heading back to the hotel, hand in hand.


	12. Renji X Rukia

Heart

Chapter 12

As everyone watched Ichigo flash step out of the room to find a sad Orihime, Renji watched as Rukia walked out of the room too. He immediately followed her, worried that she was still mad at him for earlier. He followed her until they walked into the garden before he flashed stepped in front of her.

"Rukia, are you okay? What's wrong?" Renji asked as she stared at the ground. She continued to stare at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze as she spoke.

"It's nothing! Why do you care anyways!?" she cried as she began to storm off. She was stopped when Renji grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go.

"It's not `nothing` or else you wouldn't be mad, now please tell me, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he gazed into her violet eyes. She looked down, not wanting to answer the question.

"Look if it's about what happened earlier, I'm sorry and I'm here to tell you that it wasn't my fault that captain Kyoraku wanted to spy on you guys, honest!" Renji apologized while Rukia continued to stare at the ground. Renji waited for Rukia to answer after a long pause. Finally she spoke.

"I know it wasn't your fault Renji…" Rukia said sadly, still looking at the ground. He was about to say something but stopped when he felt water fall on his hand. Rukia stood there quietly sobbing as Renji held on to her hand, not wanting to let go.

"I know it wasn't your fault, I didn't realize this until after we beat you guys up. I felt terrible after that and then Orihime ran off and I couldn't stop her. All I do is yell at people and hit but…" she sobbed as she tightened her grip. Renji stared at her with gentle eyes, realizing that she wasn't mad at him, but herself.

"Rukia…" Renji sighed as he felt her tighten her grip. Suddenly Rukia felt Renji's arm around her, pulling her to his chest. "Ren-" she started but was cut off.

"It's alright. I'm right here whenever you need me, just like when we were kids." Renji chuckled softly as he held her close. Rukia felt her face heat up as Renji continued to hold her, not wanting him to let go.

XXXX Meanwhile XXXX

"Say where'd Renji and Rukia disappear to?" Rangiku asked as everyone looked around the room.

"Maybe they went outside?" Izuru asked as everyone started to suspect something was up.

"Alright, does every member of the Shinigami Women's Association have a camera on them?" Nanao asked as every woman in the room held up a camera. The men just stood there wondering what the hell the girls were planning.

"Alright, grab a partner and search for them, if you find them doing anything… `romantic` …then take a picture. Afterwards run so that they don't see you is that clear?" Nanao asked. Everyone nodded in agreement as they paired up. Isane paired up with Iba and Sajin while Kiyone paired up with Jyuushiro. Unohana went with Hanataro and Uryu while Yachiru went with Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Izuru and Shuuhei went with Rangiku, Nemu went with Mayuri, Soi Fong went with Byakuya, Yoruichi went with Urahara and Chad, and Nanao went with Shunsui. Momo and Toushiro wanted nothing to do with this and stayed behind.

"So let's go see what our little lovebirds are up to!" Shunsui chuckled as everybody left the room to find them.

XXXX Back to Renji and Rukia XXXX

"Rukia, there's something I gotta tell you…" Renji confessed as he held Rukia. He hesitated as his face flushed crimson red.

"Well, what is it Renji?" Rukia asked as her face flushed and equal shade of red.

"Well Rukia…I…I love you!" Renji confessed. Rukia stayed silent as the words hung in the air. Renji was starting to think he had made the biggest mistake in his life until Rukia spoke.

" Baka, I love you too." Rukia giggled as she squeezed tighter. Renji felt like he had died and gone to heaven when Rukia spoke those words.

XXXX Back to Everyone else XXXX

"Shush! Look I see them, and they're hugging!" Rangiku giggled as she, Izuru, and Shuuhei were on the roof. Little did they know, everyone else had spotted the two and were hiding, waiting for something to happen.

"Pfft look Abarai's putting the moves on Kuchiki, wonder how Byakuya will react when he see's this." Ikkaku chuckled as they hid in the bushes. Meanwhile Byakuya looked like he was gonna strangle Renji while Soi Fong held him back as they waited in a tree.

XXXX Back to the lovebirds XXXX

"Uh Rukia?" Renji asked as he released her from the embrace.

"What is it Ren-" Rukia started but was cut off when Renji's lips met hers. She was startled at first but kissed him back. Unfortunately the two were interrupted when about ten flashes startled the two. They looked to see every girl holding a camera while the guys watched. The two flushed scarlet red when they realized that everyone was watching the whole time.

"Look Abarai's got a girlfriend!" Ikkaku laughed along with Kenpachi, Izuru, Shuuhei, Iba, and Uryu. Byakuya started to walk towards the two with a murderous glare on his face. Renji knew that this wasn't good and proceeded to run as far as he could go, while Rukia walked towards everybody with her Zanpakuto in hand.

XXXX Meanwhile XXXX

"Say Shiro?" Momo asked.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, and what is it Momo?" Toushiro sighed as the two sat against the wall.

"Why is everybody screaming?"

"Who knows, probably got caught spying on Abarai and Kuchiki." he sighed as the screaming continued.


	13. Hitsugaya X Hinamori

Heart

Chapter 13

END

"Shiro?" Momo asked Toushiro as the screaming died down.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, and what?" he sighed, obviously bored.

"Wanna watch the stars with me?" she asked softly, not wanting to irritate him. He stared at her for a second or two and gave a huff before standing up. He held out his hand so that he could help her to her feet and she eagerly grabbed it. After helping her to her feet the two flashed stepped to the roof where they could see the stars clearly.

"The stars are so pretty tonight…" Momo said admiringly. Toushiro looked at her for a moment before sitting closer to her.

`Should I confess to her? Will she confess to me? Well she did give me honmei-chocos…` Toushiro thought as he gazed at his childhood friend and crush.

`Should I confess to Shiro? Will he confess to me? I wonder if he understood the honmei-chocos…` Momo thought as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Her face started to get hot when she realized that he was staring at her, smiling the smile, smiling the smile he only smiles for her. The two stayed quiet for a while before Momo started to shiver from the cold.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Toushiro commanded as he got up to get a blanket for them. He immediately flash stepped to the rooms, giving Momo a minute to herself.

`I need to say something…` Momo thought to herself.

**`Momo, you need to tell him now! Otherwise you'll never be able to say it!` **her Zanpakuto Tobiume, encouraged.

`But…` she started.

**`No `buts`! You need to stop being so helpless and tell him already! Just think of how you feel, and remember all the things you two went through!` **Tobiume commanded.

"Here, put this on." Toushiro interrupted as he put is haori around her shoulders.

"Weren't there any blankets?" Momo asked, confused.

"Yes but everyone had returned from their… `spying game` and I didn't want them following me." he sighed as he sat back down. The truth was that he wanted to tell her privately instead of being spied on as he did so.

"Momo?" he started. "There's something I want to tell you…"

"Yes Toushiro?"

XXXX Meanwhile XXXX

"Hey where's captain Hitsugaya and Momo?" Rangiku asked, puzzled. Everyone had just returned after being chased around by Rukia and Renji, while Ichigo and Orihime watched since they had just returned.

"Maybe…" Rukia started. Every female in the room caught on to what Rukia was thinking as they went for their cameras. The men looked on in despair, what on earth were they planning now?

"Alight, mission `Spy on captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori` will commence. Everyone pair up with the partners you had earlier and find those lovebirds!" Nanao commanded as everyone paired up with their partners. Rukia and Renji along with Orihime and Ichigo stayed behind. Then everyone left the room.

XXXX Back with Lovebirds XXXX

"Um…" Toushiro started as he stared at his friend. He hoped that she would confess first but he didn't want to wait any longer.

"I…I…I lo-" he stopped. He remembered the time Aizen had betrayed the soul society and how heartbroken Momo was afterwards. He hesitated, for he didn't know whether she still had feelings for him or not. Then again Aizen is gone so there was nothing to worry about, but still…

" I love you shiro-chan." Momo said shyly, realizing what Toushiro was trying to say. He looked at her in shock before pulling her into a tight embrace.

XXXX Back to the others XXXX

"Go for it captain Hitsugaya!" Rangiku giggled as she watched her captain and good friend confess to each other. Everyone else was also there, hiding somewhere nearby.

"What are you doing Rangiku?" a voice whispered. `Wait, it can't be?!` she and Shuuhei and Izuru turned their heads to see Gin Ichimaru standing there with his constant, yet creepy, smile.

"Gin!" Rangiku giggled as she flung her arms around him. Gin chuckled as he hugged her back, grateful that he was allowed to come. After he had betrayed Aizen he had to prove himself trustworthy after he completed his duties as the captain of the 3rd division.

"Captain Ichimaru, weren't you supposed to finish your paperwork in the soul society?" Izuru asked as Gin looked at him.

"I was allowed to come to the world of the living so I could spend valentines day with a certain someone…" he chuckled as he looked at Rangiku.

"Gin, I made this for you." Rangiku giggled as she handed Gin an honmei-choco in the shape of a fox, which she hid from everyone else. He looked at the chocolate before giving her a light kiss on the lips. Everyone laughed quietly before turning their attention to Momo and Toushiro.

XXXX Back to Momo and Toushiro XXXX

"Shiro-chan?" Momo asked shyly as Toushiro held her.

"Yeah?"

"I have another gift to give you." she giggled.

"Wha-" was all he could say before Momo kissed him. Like before there were about ten different flashes as the two kissed. They immediately broke apart as the group of shinigami began to cheer and laugh at their shocked faces.

"Why you!" was all Toushiro could say as he proceeded to chase the group around. Momo smiled as she watched her new boyfriend chase the poor souls who interrupted their kiss. After a while of chasing the group went back to their rooms and spent the entire weekend spying on at least three different confessions between Nanao and Shunsui, Gin and Rangiku, and Yoruichi and Kisuke before they headed home.

END

Thank you all for reading and enjoying this little fanfic and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I want to give special thanks to Misa-chu, ShadowxAlly18, Ekei-Ankokuji, and C-chanGamingFreakX3 for always reading, commenting, and being great people! Thanks guys you are the best! Also Tite Kubo owns BLEACH, I do not but wished that I did.

-K-chanLovesAnimeXD


End file.
